Why did you go?
by hayley18
Summary: Summary inside becos it's rrrreeeaallllllyyyy long. Rated T cos i can't censor my writing. oops! *edit* UPDATED TO CHAPTER 16!
1. AN

**Okay, so my computer had technical difficulties ******** and so I feel bad. So here I am posting the first chapter of ****Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen ****and ****Why did you go?**

**Btw, the first one is the sequel to Maximum Hale and the second is the sequel to Small Details.**

**Okay, I guess I'll post now ******


	2. A drop in the ocean

**Summary: After Max doesn't commit suicide, the kids save her. Fang wakes up and becomes 'brothers' with Danny, another Avian-American. The voice tells Max to go to school and the scientists set up an experiment to see how long it will take for Max to recognize Fang. Will she recognize him before it's too late? Will Fang be killed – for good this time? And what's the deal with Danny and Nudge?**

**Rated T: Language**

MPOV

I pulled the pocketknife from his belt loop, catching the touch of cold, clammy skin. I shivered away from it, not wanting to upset his body.

I held the knife to my wrist. I pressed it a bit harder to my wrist, watching the blood flow down my arm in droplets.

"MAX!" The scream broke through my concentration. I blinked in surprise and looked for the source of the voice.

"Max, don't!" Angel said, running through the woods. Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy followed.

"Why?" I choked out in sobs. Iggy bent down to my height and wrapped his lanky arms around me. I broke down into majorly bad sobs into his shoulder.

"Oh thanks, this is a new shirt," he joked. I laughed but it just came out as more choked sobs that didn't sound right.

The others hugged me too, crying I'm sure.

"Nudge, can you…you know…heal him?" I asked, sniffling.

"No. He's… um, gone," she said, putting it delicately. I almost broke down again right there. But who would I be then? Max the weak one, that's who. And I'm Maximum the strong one. You know?

I looked back over to where Fang's body was a gasped.

He was gone!


	3. Daniel

No one's POV

As Max was having her cry-fest, a rustling in the bushes sounded. No one heard, though. Except the person of course.

He stepped into the light, letting the rain shower him. He had a tattoo with the name Daniel on it. Underneath it, it looked like a barcode. He had blonde hair and deep brown-black eyes that swirled with a deep, crimson red.

He picked up the dead body when he was sure no one was looking and shuffled back into the trees with the dead boy in his arms.

Daniel's POV

They killed my parents, took me away from the real world and then put avian and lupine DNA in me. They tattooed a tracker into me, put in a chip that lets me communicate to them with my mind and then set me out to find a kid with wings.

Like me.

Although mine are light gold, almost white only golder. If that makes sense. His wings were a dark black that glinted like they were purple sometimes.

I used my superspeed to get back to the School faster. The scent of blood was enticing and if I didn't get there soon, I would eat him.

As soon as I walked in the door to the School, the boy was taken from my hands. He was strapped down into a stretcher and wheeled down a hallway.

"Daniel, follow me," the Jeb-ster said, leading me to a small room that over looked the operating room. I immediately saw that the windows and walls were Eraser-proof.

I sat down and watched, trying not to barf up my breakfast (Lucky Charms, thank you. They're part of a magically delicious breakfast).

They took off his face (um, ew!) and replaced a few of the muscles with metal scraps. They did the same with arms, legs and stuff like that. They came to his heart and replaced it with an immortal heart.

Like mine.

They did things to his brain that I refused to watch. After I managed to hold down my breakfast, Jeb led me out and into the operating room.

The scientists injected the boywith some kind of liquid.

He shot up like a poptart.

**Srry I haven't updated in a billion yrs but this chapter and the rest are my apology. I'm going up to chapter 16, so stayed tuned! Also, check out my other story Daughters of Poseidon. I only have like 12 views on it, so boo-hoo. :D **

**~hayley**


	4. videotape

FPOV

I woke up, immediately aware of the smell of antiseptic. I shot up, taking in my surroundings. A growl sounded at my throat when I saw Jeb.

I ran to him – faster than usual. Must be a power or something.

'_Power, indeed. They upgraded you. You now have super-speed, invisibility, control four elements and can track whatever you want. Your senses are more aware and you now have a voice in your head. I am already destroying the tracker they implanted into you. It's dissolving out of your skin right now.' _A voice told me. I jumped. What the hell was that?

"Where is Max?" I asked, grabbing Jeb by his collar. He made a choking sound before answering.

"She's…Cortez! Show him the audio/visual!" Jeb yelled in a choked voice. Might've been because I was choking him. Woulda made sense.

A picture of the Flock showed. Max was crying her eyes out, blood streaming down her wrist. Iggy was comforting her and all the kids were wrapped around them. No one noticed I was gone.

And I noticed that pocketknife was gone. So Max definitely tried to kill herself.

Her thoughts were displayed across the screen.

_I'm Maximum the strong one. You know?_

She looked at where I guess my body was and gasped.

_He's gone! _At least she wasn't calling me an 'it.' She went through a few scenarios in her head about what could've happened and she settled on a few spies taking me.

_But why would they want him? He's…dead. _She let out a squeal.

"He's gone," she said, her voice cracking.

"We know, honey," Nudge said.

"No! I MEAN HE'S FUCKING GONE!! SOME FUCKING SPIES FUCKING TOOK HIM!! WE HAVE TO GET HIM! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Max yelled at the top of her lungs, standing up and throwing Iggy off when he tried to calm her down.

"Max. We'll find him. Let's just wait a while," Iggy said, trying to talk sense.

"A while? You want me to wait a while to see my dead fiancé? Whatever. I'll find him myself," she said, flying off. The rest of the Flock followed suit.

They were coming for me.

So why am I scared for their lives?

**Ooohhhh!!!! Fang's aliveeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Hayley**


	5. Blondie

FPOV

I admit, I was panicking. They were coming here? To the School so that they could rescue a dead body? Stupid, stubborn, idiotic, beautiful, smart, sweet, head-strong Max…

Wait. What did I just say? Nevermind.

"Ahem," a boy with blonde hair and deep brownish black eyes, said. I looked at him, glaring.

"What?" I spat.

"They're coming," he said timidly. I noticed he had a bar code on his left arm and above it, a name. Daniel.

"I know that, _Daniel._ The question is, what are we going to do about it?" I was really mad for no apparent reason now.

"You and Daniel are going to stop them." A Whitecoat stepped forward and I stiffened.

Daniel scoffed. "No one's stopping them. You said after I got this one," he pointed to me, "then I was out."

"Yes, Daniel. We just didn't know about them coming. Fang, we need to change you," the Whitecoat said, sounding like one of those hairdressers you see on TV with their fake French mustaches and their chin always in their hand.

"No. My wardrobe stays." I stated it quickly. No one was turning me into a jock-like Abercrombie model.

"Who said anything about your wardrobe? I was talking about your hair. We're dying it blonde so that no one will recognize you. I'll make your Flock go to school. You and Daniel will too. You will be Nick and Daniel Rider," the Whitecoat said smugly.

My eyes widened in shock. First off – blonde?!!? Were they _trying _to kill me? Second – I had to brothers with Daniel? No way.

And the third was the hardest to deal with.

Max. I would be seeing her again? Could I handle it?

**Okay, so I didn't like this one. It was just a filler chapter. Chill.**

**~Hayley**


	6. time for school

MPOV

_Time for school, Max, _The Voice said.

_NO WAY! I'm saving Fang and that's that! _I yelled back. It echoed in my head and I hesitated for a minute. Stupid Voice.

_Yes, but this will help you find Fang, _it said.

_How? _But of course, my life can't be that simple. I have to have a dead, stolen fiancé, four kids to watch over, a voice in my head, saving the world and now SCHOOL!? No way. Screw this, I'm out.

_Do you ever want to see Fang again? _The Voice asked. I mentally sighed. It won this one…

"Guys, heading down," I said as Voice gave me the coordinates.

**It's really short. Sorry, but I promise tht the next one won't be as short.**


	7. Evie

FPOV

After the torture of hair dying and a few wardrobe changes – damn the lying scientists! – I was ready to go. I had to admit, Daniel – Danny – and I looked like we were twins.

Our story was that we were at a foster home – Dr. White, the doctor from before, was our dad – and we were relocated here. Our mother was the Director, but she was always 'away on business.' But we had to have pictures of her to show people that came over, so there she was, staring me in the face as I got up out of my bed that morning.

_Monday _morning. Even better.

"Danny! Wake up, lazy ass!" I yelled, pounding on the wall next to me. I heard a thump and realized he was now up, therefore, my work was done.

I beat him downstairs. I found out that he had golden-white wings and had a family before this. They were killed, though. We had to know everything about each other so I told him about how I was about to marry Max. Speaking of, that was today. Our wedding day was supposed to be today.

I could almost feel the wetness in my eyes but knew that it was just from yawning. I finished up my third pancake as Danny came down in a slouchy-looking outfit.

"What? Did you just roll out of bed?" I asked, punching him on the shoulder as he passed. He shrugged.

"Maybe I would've been more awake if you hadn't woke me up at five-thirty," he countered.

"Well then, you would've missed the bus, wouldn't you?" I asked in an angelic voice.

"Whatever," he said and _harrumph_-ed as he sat down next to me.

We got on the bus ten minutes later and listened as everyone commented on us.

"Oo…twins. And hot twins, too. You think the one on the right will go for me?" I resisted the urge to turn around and say 'Hell no!' because I was the one on the right. But I've matured. I really have.

Danny and I sat down in an unoccupied area. A bouncy blonde bounded over to the seat across from us.

"Hi. I'm Genevive Wilkins but most people either call me Jenny or Evie. What're you guys' names?" Evie asked.

"I'm Nick and he's Danny. We're the new Rider brothers," I said. Danny wasn't one for talking unless he knew the person well. He was a shy guy.

"Oh. I heard about you guys! You're foster kids! Okay. I hope I'll see you guys in class. If you need any help, tell me." She leaned in to my ear. "I'll help with _what. Ever. _You need." I shivered as she pulled away and bounded back to her seat.

Weird…

**Haha, fang gets hit on wherever he goes. Mostly by me. Lmao**

**~Hayley**


	8. Welcome to Hell

MPOV

We were going under the usual names: Maxine, James, Monique, Zephyr and Ariel. And yes, today was the first day of school.

Our story? Gazzy, me and Angel are the real kids while Iggy and Nudge were adopted.

"Wait, but if someone comes over, where'll our parents be?" Nudge had asked.

"I've got it!" Gazzy said. And then he did something totally amazing. He conjured up the Director and a random guy that seemed familiar.

"Gazzy! Who are they?" I yelled, getting into fighting stance.

"Sweetie, I'm your mother and this is your father," the Director said in a totally non-evil voice.

"You know how I mimic people's voices? I can mimic people's looks and then make them into real live people. So I made the Director because she looked like you and I made another guy that kinda looks like me and Angel," Gazzy explained. I sighed but still looked warily at them. 'Mom' was making pancakes for her and 'Dad.' Totally normal…

If you didn't have wings on your back.

"Whatever. Gazzy, get rid of them," I said, not wanting to miss our ride to school.

"Yes ma'am!" Gazzy saluted and then they disappeared.

We ran out and just caught the bus. I found my way all the way to the back, helping Iggy and watching over Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"Oo. Hot chick alert. Boing!" a random guy whispered into another guy's ear. I almost choked him but – somehow – I have matured past that – though I really wish I hadn't.

Angel laughed and I smiled at her. She smiled back, warming my day.

_But it was nothing compared to Fang's._ Ugh! Stupid _other _annoying voice in my head. No, not _the _Voice, but the 'Omigod-you're-so-in-love-with-Fang-admit-it voice.' Kind of annoying, ain't it?

I finally sat down and Iggy sat in the sea across from me. A girl stood up in front of him and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Katrina Wilkins," she said_. _**(It's not a mistake that she has the same last name as Evie. They're sisters.) **"What's your name?"

She seemed nice enough. I think we would be okay friends and I would probably let Iggy date her if we were friends.

"Hi, I'm Maxine. That's James. He's blind," I lied cooly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. What happened?" she asked with real concern.

"A hint: never look at the sun for more than a minute and a half," Iggy said, goofingly. Katrina smiled and laughed.

"You're funny," she said, socking him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, when he's with girls he's funny. Something about 'a way into a girl is through her funny bone…'" I taunted. Katrina and I laughed at Iggy's scowl.

"Oh shut up, Max," he said, pinch-squeezing my head. **(you know when you're far away from them and you hold your fingers up and act like you're squashing their head?) **I pinch-squeezed him back and Katrina pinch-squeezed me. We all got into a pinch-squeeze fight and then we were finally at school.

Welcome to Hell. I hope you enjoy your stay.

**Haha, I love pinch-squeeze fights. They're really fun.**

**~Hayley**


	9. Ten points

FPOV

Daniel and I got off of the bus – number 47, for future reference. We made our way into the office and headed over to the main desk.

"Hi. I'm Nick Rider and this is my brother, Daniel. We just moved in with our dad to Withers Road. Do you have our schedules?" I asked. The office lady nodded, obviously ogling over us. We ignored her and went to sit down.

A few moments later, four kids walked in. They were all in the midst of a pinch-squeezing contest.

"James! I won!" yelled the shorter brownish-blonde.

"Forget it, Katrina. I got the last one in before we got here and you know it," he gloated. He was tall, lanky and had strawberry blonde hair.

"No, I-James! _I _won! Tell them, Maxine!" the African-American girl said, nudging the tallest girl with blonde/brown hair.

"You're all wrong. I _always _win," she said, smiling a bright, bright smile.

And it lit up my day.

Can you guess who these people are?

Yeah. You're right.

**Short chapter alert! Sorry!**

**~Hayley**


	10. Nick

MPOV

We walked into the office where Katrina showed us where it was. We had already dropped off Gazzy and Angel at their Elementary school or whatever it was called. Oh yeah, middle school for Gazzers and fourth grade for Ange.

"James! I won!" Katrina yelled. She socked his shoulder (she's been getting better at that) and they both smiled. Lovebirds.

DO NOT CRY! I mentally screamed at myself. FORGET FANG FOR NOW!

"Forget it, Katrina. I got the last one before we got in here and you know it," Iggy said, laughing. I socked him in the shoulder too. He shot me a look that said 'WTF!?'

I shot him back 'Sexist pig.' We both smiled.

"No, I-" Nudge caught herself, "James! _I_ won! Tell them Maxine!" Nudge said, nudging me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You're all wrong. I _always_ win," I said, smiling the smile that I reserved for Fang. But since he, you know, I've tried to start doing things that I reserved for Fang with everyone else. The Flock liked that.

I walked up to the office lady. Stupid redhead.

"Maxine Ride. N-" I almost said 'Nick Ride' but stopped myself, "James Ride. Monique Ride. This one is Katty. We don't know her at all." I pointed towards Katrina as she frowned at me.

"Go sit down. I'll get your schedules. Katrina, get to class," the evil redhead said.

"But I'm their buddy!" Katrina argued. The evil woman nodded, exasperatedly.

"Just sit down you four," she said, moving to the back of the room, no doubt looking for our files. We all sat across the room from two nice-looking blonde boys. One looked totally out of place: fiddling with his thumbs, twitchy, scared to death. The other looked bored.

It was the first one that made his way to us.

"I'm Daniel Rider. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Maxine – call me Max. This is James, Monique and this one is just known as 'It.'" Katrina and I smiled and Iggy hit me over the head. I slapped him back.

"Oh. You guys brothers and sisters?" Danny asked, sitting next to us.

"Well, my brother and sister are in Middle and Elementary school. Monique and James were adopted and Katrina and James are off kissing in a tree," I said and both Katrina and Iggy reached over to hit me. I grabbed their arms and pulled.

"Nuh-uh-uh. No way. Two versus one is _not _fair," I said. I let go of them and they rubbed their wrists.

"So do you guys live around here?" Danny asked.

"Well my family just moved here. Katrina and her sister live in Wilkins Manor," I explained. The other boy stiffened at the name Wilkins.

"Yeah. Sissy Prissy _Genevive. _The name fits the pwetty pwincess, doesn't it?" Katrina said. I snorted, Iggy laughed and Nudge was still trying to hold in her giggles.

"Yeah. I'm the princess of my family. Ariel, Zephyr, James and Max all say so. Daddy and Mom say that too, but in a good way. Even Nick used to say it!" Nudge realized her mistake as she saw the tears in my eyes flood over.

Do not cry! I screamed at myself, but I was already crying. Iggy pulled me in. His shoulder was bony and uncomfortable.

"Omigod, Max! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Nudge apologized.

"It's fine, Monique," I said.

"Who's Nick?" Danny asked at the same time as Katrina.

"Nick was our…older brother and he and Max were very…close. He died a few weeks ago and Max didn't really get over it yet. The rest of us weren't as close as her. Nick kept to himself and Max," Iggy explained. Katrina and Danny nodded.

"Today was our _day,_" I told Iggy and Nudge. Only they knew what that meant.

"It's okay, Max," Iggy said. By now, the other boy came over to sit with us.

"James, could you get your bony shoulder out of my eye socket? I think I'm going blind," I joked, willing the tears to depart. Thankfully, they did and Iggy released me. I rubbed my eye where his bone had dug in.

"Thanks Max. Because that's what I like hearing," Iggy said with a scowl.

"Well at least we know she's feeling better," Nudge said.

"Yeah because she would never insult someone when she's sad," Iggy said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy," I said. Nudge, Katrina and I giggled. Danny and the other kid didn't get it.

"Oh. I'm blind," Iggy explained. Danny laughed and the other guy didn't do anything at all.

"Daniel Rider? I've found your papers! Nick Rider! You too," the evil redhead said.

"Oh. Got to go. See you at lunch, guys?" Danny asked.

"Okay. Buh-bye," Katrina said, waving.

And then the silent one did something amazing (well for him I'm sure it was).

"Bye," he said. That must've been the only sentence he's ever muttered.

_Ever._

**Eew I didn't like the ending of this chapter. It was booooooring. So, it's snowing madly outside. My mom's car got stuck in a snowdrift. (it's a jeep liberty. Those are hard to trap).**

**~Hayley**


	11. Birdie

MPOV

I had biology, shop, home ec. and health with Nick. I was placed next to him in each class.

So far he's said four words to me since 'bye.'

"See you at lunch," he said after we split for lunch.

I whirled him around.

"Why don't you speak to me? Why do you hate me? You don't even know me!" I said, trying to keep my voice even and quiet. And get this…

He shrugged.

Okay. You might not know this about me but I have a knee-jerk reaction when someone disagrees or ignores me. And the whole 'no' thing.

I stood face-to-face with him. Really, it was like face-to-neck but face-to-face sounds cooler.

"Speak, puppy," I said with a snarl.

"No." And then he walked to the cafeteria. I stood there, shocked. I wanted to kill him so bad, but at the same time…I don't know. It was confusing.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

In the cafeteria, Katrina, Danny, Iggy, Nudge, Nick and another girl sat with us.

"Hi!" she said with a snooty voice. She had blonde hair (obviously bleached, I mean…look at those brown roots!) and a haughty attitude. "I'm Genevive Wilkins. I'm Katty's sister!"

"Does this mean I have to like her?" I whispered to Katrina and Iggy and Nudge overheard. We all laughed.

"No," Katrina whispered back. We smiled at each other and listened to '_Evie_' babble on about how mean her teachers were.

"I'm so happy I met Nicky on the bus! If it weren't for him, I would have no one to sit with," Evie said, leaning on Nick and wrapping her red-painted claws around his arm. Why did this annoy me?

"You mean she would have no one to annoy," I whispered to Katrina and her, Iggy and Nudge laughed.

Evie _harrumph_-ed. "_What_ are you talking about?" she said, flustered.

"Football."

"Soccer."

"Ponies."

"Grover the Frog."

We all said this at the same time.

"I _mean _we were talking about soccer which is also known as football and how ponies wouldn't be good goalies. At least not as good as Grover the Frog," I lied.

"What?!" Evie screeched. I covered my ears.

"Could you keep the echolocation down? I'm trying_ not _to go deaf today," I said and everyone laughed. Nick grinned. I guess that was smiling for him.

Evie sighed angrily and got up to throw her food out.

"C'mon, Nicky," she said.

"I'm sorry, Evie. I need to stay here and talk about things with my brother," Nick said, obviously annoyed. Well not obviously. Only I could see it, apparently because no one else noticed.

Evie stomped away.

"What a drama queen. You don't seem her type. Why're you two dating?" I asked.

"We're not," Nick said, curtly.

"Yes you are. I'm not blind," I said. Iggy gave me look. "I mean Sightless-American." I smiled and everyone else laughed. Except for Nick, of course.

"No, we're not. She's just too attached to me," he explained and Iggy, Nudge and I rolled our eyes.

"Yeah. Sure, sure. That's what…he said about Lissa," I said.

"Who?" Katrina asked.

"Um a guy I was dating and a girl that made him look like he was cheating on me. We…broke up." 'I was widowed.'

"Oh, okay," Danny said.

It was pretty awkward after that and we were all relieved when the bell rang.

"See you guys later," I said, leaving as quickly as I could. Once I was in the hall, I decided I really didn't want to go to Algebra. I walked at a fast pace towards the door.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said from behind me. I turned and there stood Evie and her evil minions by the thousands.

"Anywhere as long as it doesn't involve you," I spat. Anger burned in her eyes.

"Nick is mine, birdie," she said, leaving.

Birdie? Did she know my secret?

**Oohh!!! Burn! Does she know? I don't. review plz!**

**~Hayley**


	12. The Coffee Shop

MPOV

I ran to the local coffee shop and ordered a hot chocolate. Excuse me if I don't want my growth stunted by that thing they call coffee. I don't know _why _Nudge and Angel like it.

I sat and worried. Yeah, me – the great Maximum Ride – worried. What has the world come to?

The door opened and in came a familiar looking boy clad in black. His black bangs were the only thing I saw of his face from profile view.

"Fang?" I whispered to myself. The boy turned.

**Wow this one was way short. But, of course, if I continued, I'd give it all away. Sorry.**

**~Hayley**


	13. White Light

MPOV

The boy turned. It was him!

"Fang!" I yelled – as quietly as I could, don't want to draw attention. I jumped on him, hugging him fiercely. "Oh, god. Fang. You're alive. That damn expiration date was wrong. Today is our wedding day, you know. Do you remember? Tell me you remember me…"

"Max…" It was all he needed to say. He forced his lips to mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair under his hood. I was definitely crying. Out of happiness, of course.

"Oh God, Fang. I missed you so much," I said against his lips.

He pulled away gently and looked into my eyes. "Max," he said, his voice huskier than I remembered. "Wake up."

My eyes opened to a bright white light.

**Oh! Poor max!**

**Review and maybe it all won't be a dream!**

**~Hayley**


	14. Hospital

MPOV

I knew I was in the hospital. The antiseptic was too strong for me to be anywhere else but I wasn't in a crate so therefore, no School.

"Nughh," I moaned.

"Max. You're awake," a voice said. It sounded relieved.

"Somewhat," I said, groggily.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that the person talking was Nick.

"What do you want, Nick?" I asked, too out of it to be angry.

"I went to the coffee shop – because it's my favorite – and found you passed out at the table. You have a bit of Styrofoam from the hot chocolate cup that you destroyed in your hair," he said, reaching for my hair. He got it out and then our eyes met. His eyes were obsidian, like Fang's. They were so pretty to look at.

"Oh. Thanks," I said. I blushed and looked away from him.

"So, um…who's Fang?" he asked.

"Please tell me I wasn't talking in my sleep again," I moaned, too embarrassed by this to look away from him.

"Yeah, so are you going to tell me or what?" he asked, still pushing for information.

"He was my fiancé. But then he died," I said, willing the tears not to come. It worked but I'm sure I still looked like I was about to cry.

"Oh. So did you like him?" he asked, looking away from me.

"Of course I liked him. I freaking _loved _him. And then he had to die and I-I don't know if I-I can take it 'cause he's gone. He was my rock. The strong one. He was kinda like you but he had black hair and always wore dark clothing. Everyone said he was goth but I knew he was just a mush. He was my…my mush," I said, smiling sadly. "I had a dream that he came back to life."

"I know. You talked on the whole ride over here. Fang was pretty important to you," he said, still not looking at me.

"Well at least you're talking," I said, trying to smile. It came out as a grimace. Nick came over and sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I feel so comfortable with you. It's weird. I only feel like this with Fang. I guess I need a new rock," I said, my voice grim and my smile doomed to be a frown forevermore.

"Yeah." It was all he said. It was enough to float us into a comfortable silence.

"Where do you live? I want to hang out with you later," he said.

"How about you wait for me to get out of here and I'll show you?" I offered.

"Sure," he said. He slipped his hand in between my wings and began rubbing in the space that Fang always used to rub when I was sad.

I started crying. "Oh gosh, I'm _never _this girly-girly-cry-all-about-feelings but you're reminding me too much of Fang. He used to rub me right where you are when I was sad," I said through sobs.

"I wish I had heard that but I didn't. Your crying drowned it out. Something about you being a girly girl, me, Fang and being sad. Is that good or bad?" Nick asked, jokingly.

"Shut up," I said, still crying. I rubbed my head further into the crook of his neck.

"Ms. Ride-? Oh. Sorry to disturb you two," a doctor said, walking in.

I pulled away from Nick. I mean, it's only been three days, I can't be falling in love, can I?

"Doctor? What did you want?" I asked, all too eager to get out of here.

"You're free to go. It was a stress faint. There's nothing wrong with you," the doctor told me.

"Except…" I supplied for him.

"Except," he said, a warm smile reaching his face. "And I hope you don't mind. I called your mother and father." I groaned.

"Really? Oh! They'll just be- Oh God. Did you get my siblings?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's fine. Bye, Doc." I walked out as fast as I could with Nick following.

**Haha I love it how she's falling in love with the same guy and she's like 'no! I can't fall in love with another person!' when she's really just falling in love with the same person. Haha that's for you, mrs. Teacher! I **_**do **_**know how to write dramatic irony!!!**

**~Hayley**


	15. Kiss

MPOV

My family was outside. We started walking immediately.

"No one tells Mom _or _Dad," I said sternly as if they would be mad. As if we _had _a mom or dad.

"But Max! The doctor already did," Nudge said.

I turned on my heels. "Then don't bring it up more than need be. I'm going straight to my room and no one is to bother me. Got it?" I told her. Wow. That stress is really getting to my head.

"Max?" Angel asked, her blue eyes wide. She leaned in closer. "I can't hear his thoughts." She pointed to Nick.

"It's fine. He's okay," I told her.

"Okay."

"Anyways, Nick. This is Ariel and Zephyr – my two blood siblings. Guys this is Nick Rider." I heard mumbled 'hi's but that was about it. We were home by then (it was such a small town you could walk there within five minutes.)

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" I yelled. Mom came out of the kitchen and Dad came in from his office.

"Max! Sweetie! What happened?!" Mom came running over to me as Nick and the Flock sat on the couch. Gazzy was concentrating really hard. Poor little kid.

"I fainted from stress, that's all," I said. I shrugged off her hug, getting too embarrassed for my own good. I didn't want Nick seeing that side of me.

"Okay sweetie. I made you chocolate chip cookies," she said and my mouth watered. I ran into the kitchen and scarfed down at least five cookies before everyone else caught up with me.

"Nick! So you have your price; your soul for a cookie. Any takers?" I asked, trying to be witty. Great aren't I?

"Sure, as long as you don't bite me," he said, taking a cookie.

I made myself looked hurt. "Nick! I don't bite! Hard…" I said, bursting into laughter. The flock joined me.

"It's funny because it's true!" Gazzy managed to say.

"Oh shut up, Zeph." I hit him in the head with part of a cookie. The unmelted chocolate got caught in his hair and he screamed.

Everyone else laughed except for Mom who had to clean it up.

And then something that I'd never expect happened.

I was still sitting next to Nick. He leaned in and kissed me straight on the lips. I gasped against them. I instinctively pushed him away. I sure was glad no one saw that. Angel didn't hear it, I guess.

"Nick!" I whisper-yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I just got caught in the moment. It was on instinct," he said. Still, no one had seen. They were still laughing. I grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him into the living room.

"Nick. I like you but…not too fast, please. With Fang and all, I'm just not ready for that. Please understand," I explained. He nodded.

"I guess I'll just leave now." He turned away before I grabbed his arm.

"Stay," I said, my voice low and hoarse.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. He hugged just like Fang…

Kill me now.

**Eew. I didn't write this well. It all sounds so good in my head…the voices have such good ideas…**

**Lolz**

**~Hayley**


	16. Who Am I To Say

FPOV

I can't believe that she still didn't recognize me! I mean, I kissed her, hugged her, even rubbed her back the same way that I always used to do! Ugh, she must be denying it, just like always. Stubborn Max.

I was actually glad that the Whitecoats blocked my mind from Angel because then I would be obsessing over Max too much that her head would implode. Poor Ange…

"Why don't you come check out our rooms?" Max asked and I silently nodded. I saw the recognition flash in her eyes and then unshed tears. She was willing herself not to cry.

"Okay," I said, trying not to make her cry. I followed her up the stairs and she led me to the first room. It was her 'parents.' Where she got them, I have no idea. The lady looks a lot like Max, though. The man looks like Gazzy and Angel.

Next was Nudge and Angel's room.

"We couldn't convince them to separate. They were kind of close to our older brother, too. Nick was more of a dad to them then Dad," Max said. She was almost about to cry again.

"Whose room is this?" I asked, directing the conversation to the next room.

"James and Zephyr's room. They're inseparable too," Max said, smiling.

"And this one?" I pointed to the last room.

"Bathroom," she said, smiling. I gave her a confused look.

"Then where do you sleep?" I asked, dumbfounded. If they sentenced her to the couch, I will…

"Just kidding. We all have our own bathrooms. This is my room." She opened the door. I was dumbfounded. It was all dark purple, black or deep magenta. It was like she built a more girly shrine to me.

"I like this room because it reminds me of Fang. He was always kind of dark," she told me. Like I needed to know that.

I picked up some papers next to her desk which had my old computer on it.

"What's this?" I asked, reading it. She snatched it out of my hand.

"Nothing."

"Please read it to me," I begged. She sighed. She always was a sucker for begging.

"Fine. It's a song I wrote." She began.

"_Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left_

Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me

But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me

Mmmm hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all." She finished with a sad sigh. She was about to break down again. I hugged her to me and she cried into my chest.

"I just miss him s-so much! He died and there's nothing I can do about it," Max cried, muffled by my shirt.

"Max. I'm right here. Max, I'm Fang. I came back for you."

**So the song is called 'who am I to say?' it's really good. **

**~Hayley**


	17. Time to Man Up

FPOV

Yeah. That would've been the perfect time to say it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I should have said it! That's all I would have to say and then she'd be back in my arms, but _no! _If I do, I die. Damn it.

No, but what I did say was, "I'm sure he's waiting for you somewhere." Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid FANG!

APOV

I was sitting on the counter, laughing as Gazzy got the chocolate out of his hair. He was screaming the whole time. Because he was distracted, 'Mom' and 'Dad' had disappeared.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid FANG!' _I heard someone scream in their head. '_Just fucking tell her already! She's crying about _you _buddy. Yeah, you! Man up!' _ That wasn't…was it? No. It couldn't have been. He's dead.

But if it wasn't me, Nudge, Max, Gazzy, or Iggy…who was it? Certainly not Nick. He had _blonde _hair. Fang has – had – black hair.

But it sounded just like him…

Now that I thought about it, Nick was a lot like Fang from what I've seen of him. Same colored eyes, same kind of blank expression, same yelling at himself over Max. He could be Fang.

HE COULD BE FANG!

Thankfully, I didn't squeal it out loud. The others would've gone berserk and I wanted to torture Nick with it a bit longer.

'_Yeah _Fang. _Man up,' _I thought to him.

FPOV

After my scream-fest at myself, Max was just calming herself down.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've known you for a day – not even – and I've cried on you like five times for no apparent reason other than death." She forced a weak smile out of herself.

'_Tell her now, man. Tell her!' _I yelled at myself.

'_Yeah _Fang. _Man up,' _a voice said in my head. I was sure it wasn't _the _voice and it wasn't mine so…

ANGEL! God, those Whitecoats couldn't do anything right, could they? Just when I was starting to get a bit less edgy around him. Like not freaking after every time I saw him. Well there goes that dream…

'_Tell her Fang. I won't tell anyone else. It's your secret,' _Angel reassured me. Psh. Angel 'keeping secrets?' Not likely.

**Haha Fang is so stupid.**

**~Hayley**


	18. AN Important

**Okay guys, plz check out the poll on my profile cos I have like fifty bajillion stories goin on at the same time, so help me out by picking out ur favorite story out of them all. Thanks ****!!**

**~Hayley**

**PS I'll starting updating them again 1/3/10 (hahaha, it feels awesome to say tht), so quickly!! Vote! **

**PPS I didn't include Max No More or Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen becos I already have chapters written up but I have to wait for my usual computer to get back (the one tht I write everything on). **

**Keep on keepin' on!**

**~Hayley (for the second time today **** ) **


	19. AN Read it right now please

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


End file.
